Rise of a legend
by the obsidian one
Summary: an AU of harry where he is every women dreams including strong undependent harry and cunning includes slaves spanking whipping anal oral and many sexual situations featuring harry and many girls until u decide the pairing and the bashing.rated M. mature .
1. Chapter 1 Every hero has a start

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

**Warning: this story is an AU of harry potter's life from year 1 to the end of the series with some changes to events will be discussed later on. This story harry will be every women's dream oh did I mention this pairing is of your vote what so ever except for homosexual pairings I hate those. This story is rated M for sexual scenes and sexual situation including slave/master, spanking, oral, anal bdsm, whipping and anything that comes to my mind. If you are offended then leave this story and now on with the story.**

**Chapter -1-Every hero has a start**

"**James …. you son of a bitch I will murder you when I am done "said lily potter lying on the hospital bed surrounded by doctors in the operation room squeezing James hands tightly turning it blue. "Honey relax just breath ok" said James. "Don't tell me to relax this is your entire FAULT "replied Lilly she spat at him. "Sorry sir you have to wait out the lobby during the surgery" said the doctor."Ok doctor I will be waiting outside "replied James as he left the operation room." now relax it will end soon"**

**After 2 to 3 hours the doctor opened the door and went to straight to the lobby to deliver the news. In the lobby there stood Serius Black and Remus Lupin and their secret keeper Severus Snape who surprisingly became there secret keeper due to two major reasons which are the unbelievable loyalty and respect to Lilly Potter that surpassed his jealousy towards James potter. Secondly, his discovery of Peter Pettigrew's plans for his defection to the dark lord. The doctor stormed through the door pausing at the entrance and said "lord potter congratulations your wife has welcomed a boy to this earth". If you can see as you can feel the happiness and the joys and the cheerfulness then you would be blinded by it. The doctor coughed to gain the individuals attention and said "If you would follow me you will see your son "and he marched through the doors towards the couveuse and James on his heels until he reached his destination where he was assaulted by a spectacular sight there alone on the bed laid a boy no his son the standing characteristics are both his black hair that put the night to shame and a sparkling green eyes in short has James black attractive hair and his mother seductive green eyes.**

**AN****: ****that was the first chapter of the story Rise of a legend please read and review and if there is any confusion ask me thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2 a great dual

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

**Chapter -2- A Time For surprise**

**James entered the room and held the baby as if shielding him from the harsh world, then he took him to Lilly's room and handed her the boy and she said "he has your hair great another heartbreaker will be present at Hogwarts "and he chuckled flashing her one of his sexy smiles that will make any women like water in his hands and replied "look who's talking he has those cursed eyes that will attract girls like a magnet ask me from experience" now that the tables have turned she chuckled and sent him a smile that no men can resist and spoke "we should name the boy do you agree master "that to James brought him the memories of what he did to her of course with her acceptance and with her submission to him mind body and soul. But that is another tale; he said after overcoming his daze "I will call the doctor right away". And went to fetch him while Lilly was holding the boy she felt as if she is in a trance a good one that made her feel loved cared for and appreciated for which she fought from day one she met James moving from a maid to his servant to his sexual slave and lastly to his wife although secretly she wished he would call her slave or pet for that turns her on. **

**When suddenly the door opened and Sirius and lupin accompanied with both the doctor and James followed by Severus their keeper with an aura full of pride and cheerfulness which to anyone in the room except to Lilly for he was her childhood friend was an awkward thing to see . And the doctor said "do you have a name in mind lord and lady potter?"Lilly answered him" yes we have we shall name him Harry James Potter born in 1980 male of 2kg of black hair and green eyes there I answered every question you might ask and now fill the registration paper doctor.""yes lady potter right away….and if you both sign this paper and right the name of a preferred guardian if you will "and as they say all hell broke loose James directly and without second thought said two words "Sirius black" and his wife said as well two words that fed the tension to a new roof "Severus Snape" and the argument started and the doctor settled with a little competition who will win will be guardian of harry and with a flick of his finger the room changed and a dueling area appeared wands at ready both man shouted **_stupefy_** and two swirling red lights could be seen colliding forcing both competitors back until Sirius fired a **_reducto_** at top of his lungs the curse flew toward Snape and in return used a strange incantation and shouted "**3-stared shield " **and a giant triangle appeared in front of Snape and the curse and shield collided and blinded all individuals in the room.**


	3. Chapter 3 the vow

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

**Chapter -3- The vow**

**The light faded and showed Snape unharmed and an exhausted Sirius breathing hard and a determined look in his eyes as if his soul burning deep down and it appears that Sirius is driven by his dedication to James as his childhood friend. On the other side of the room a hard looking collected and Severus Snape can be observed his eyes are cold but full of determination as if he is planning something. Both man ready themselves for another round when Sirius shouted **_aguamenti _**and jet of water burst from the end of Sirius wand towards Severus that countered it with **_incendio _**and a burst of flame charged at Sirius and both curses collided forming a great Quantity of steam and without further ado Snape shouted **_ "oppugno" _**and directed the steam towards Sirius and formed a dome around him then removing his second wand surprising everyone except Lilly and fired another **_incendio _**and surrounded the dome with another jet of fire that raised the vapors heat trapping Sirius due to the extensive heat Sirius shouted "I quit please Severus remove the spell I can't breathe " and then Snape lowered his wands and said "**_finite incatatem_**" and both the vapor and the flames disappeared and Sirius fell to the ground unconscious .The doctor stormed to the dual area and checked Sirius and said "he is fine just some relaxation and he will fine and now Severus Snape do you accept being a guardian to Harry James Potter?" and he nodded approvingly and then Lilly said "Severus will you come here please" it wasn't a question so he went to her and was surprised by kiss on the lips that made him satarstruck holding gratefulness and appreciation and while he was dazed her tongue was probing his lips demanding entrance and he gave to her request and he transferred the battle to her mouth and she tasted heavenly a mix of mint and cherry he felt courage sweeping to his hands and started groping her breasts squeezing them massaging them and she moaned in his mouth and he felt his cock come to action but then at that moment air was much needed and they broke apart and she winked at him" thank you Severus this will always be our secrete and know something I always liked you and will always do and maybe when the dark lord falls I can speak to James if he is willing to share me at this time please take care and thank you".**

**He left her room and went to the lobby with a smile on his face and said "follow me to Lilly's room I want to announce something" and they left the lobby to the room when they went in he removed his wand and said "I solemnly swear on my blood and magic that I Severus Snape will protect Harry James Potter let all thy be done" and the room swirled in bright colors until it faded and Snape left the room leaving behind him his friends with a surprised look on their faces. **


	4. Chapter 4the attack

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

**Chapter-4-the attack **

**After 1year while a party was in action for both Harry and Neville everyone was there Lilly and James Sirius and Severus Dumbledore and McGonagall with both Frank and Alice Longbottom and of course Remus Lupin. The party ended at 1 Am and all guests departed but due to the drinks they drank no one noticed a rat scattering around the place.**

"**Are you sure Peter that the Potters live here" spoke the dark lord Voldemort."Yes master I have seen them your orders master?" answered dark lord with blazing red eyes said "leave me now rat I will deal with this myself" the rat bowed and said "as you wish milord." and he left. then Voldemort removed his wand and said"**_alohamora" _**and the door opened and went upstairs slowly and opened the door and found no one there slightly confused he heard two voices shouting **_"stupefy"_** he was almost stunned if he didn't place a shield and the curses disappeared and the dual started since they are two against one they altered between attack and defense until he shouted "**_Avada Kadavra_**" and James potter fell lifelessly with a thud to the ground with eyes and mouth open the scene was a terrifying one and Lilly left with no other choice and dashed to the other room and barricaded it but the dark lord wants them dead so mustering all of his anger and shouted "**_confringo" _**and the door exploded adding to the damage the fire element he found Lilly unconscious he pointed his wand at her and said "you could have loved me and brought me an heir you were a mudblood yet you were special but you refused you bitch hope you enjoyed your kiss with Snape he was and will always loyal to me but it's a shame you Chose Sirius for Hurry's guardian although he won't need him for he will follow you good bye you whore "**_Avada Kadavra"._**" and a green light hit her at her face and then he removed Harry that was behind her and sat him on the bed and shouted "**_Avada Kadavra_**" the curse hits harry but the green light reflects back to Voldemort killing him in the process. What's left was just a crying bed that broke the dead silence of the house.**

**In such times came Severus Snape and saw James body on the floor he felt a rush of panic creeping into his soul he rushed upstairs and he collapsed there laying in front of him is the reason he lived and breathed and fought everyday to see that face happy. It was Lily's body dead with closed eyes never showing fear and closed mouth . He screamed and cursed to the heavens itself with a voice that held pain anger despair he held her lifeless body and gave her the last kiss with all his emotion when suddenly he heard a cry and went upstairs there laying on the bed was Harry and beside him a lifeless Voldemort . And directly went to the fire place and shouted "Sirius Black "and the flames changed color.**


	5. Chapter 5 a letter

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

**Chapter-5- the paper**

_Severus shouted the name "Sirius Black "and the flames of the fire place changed_**and Sirius came out of the fireplace and said" why did you summon me Severus?" and continued after looking at the house "what happened? Where are James and Lilly?"Snape stood and dusted himself with the dry tears still visible and answered him "there was an attack by Voldemort both Lilly and James fell as well as Voldemort for Lilly sacrificed her life to protect Harry but the dark lord didn't pay attention and I guess he fired a spell the rebounded due to the love shield and killed him leaving Harry with a memorial, a scar that I recently have seen" Sirius was stunned he lost his best friend and Lilly and almost lost Harry then anger rose from the pits of his stomach directed towards how they were discovered and towards Snape himself he stood and asked him "how they were discovered?" and looked at Snape waiting for an answer but none came "so you don't Know" and Snape nodded and then at of nowhere Sirius caught Snape and pushed him against the wall wand directed towards Snapes heart with tears in his eyes and screamed "WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM DEfDEND THEM YOU ASSHOLE BUT YOU DID NOTHING I WISH I WAS THEIR GUARDIAN INSTEAD OF YOU AND THEN MAYEBE….MAYBE "but that was as far as he got since Snape pushed him knocking him back and looked through his eyes and said nothing he didn't have to the message was clear 'we couldn't do anything since we didn't know about it'.**

**both men proceeded to talk the belongings of both James and Lilly and that of Harry until Snape found a letter that said: **_this letter is addressed to Severus Snape if you are reading it that means we died for weeks we researched a way to stop the killing curse and found that by one's own sacrificial protects the receiver of the spell if contact was placed. that's first second we both James and Lilly free you of the oath you toke on 1980 and relieve you of your job _**and here colors swirling that meant that he was free of his oath but he felt betrayed and angry at both James and surprisingly Lilly for not having faith and he was about to tear the paper but decided to continue reading it **_herby place Sirius black as guardian of harry and by using my rights as lady I place after my death Harry under your custody when he comes out of age as his father I wish that we will be united once again James and Lilly potter _**and that's when he felt something strange happening that he is smiling and went to deliver the news and shouted "Sirius come here " and proceeded to tell him the news to tell that Sirius was happy was understatement and he went to pick Harry up and apparated to his house and left Snape alone with a smile on his face and apparated at Hogwarts and proceeded to tell the headmaster what happened but one thing was clear that Harry became known as the boy who lived.**


	6. Chapter 6 it begins

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

This chapter was requested by a reviewer and I am sorry for the short chapters this one will be long and not too much details and who are waiting for lemons and such that just wait till Harry reaches Hogwarts and in my story Sirius will not be send to Azkaban and Snape and Sirius both will be Hurry's adoptive father when he comes out of age With that cleared on with the story.

Chapter-6- It begins.

Both Harry and Sirius Reached the Black estate located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place it was a large house that is tucked away in northwestern London, a twenty minute walk from Kings Cross Station it was for many years home to the Black family. And the memories swarmed through his head about his deceased brother Regulus Black and both his dead parents Orion and Walburga Black. And how he was blasted from the black's family tree. How ironical that all the possession of the black estate and vaults came under his rule. He was awakened from his nostalgia by a cry from Harry and he smiled that he was the guardian after listening to Snape. And he marched towards the house and the front side was consisting of a worn set of front steps, leading to a battered front door. On the door is a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door, as it opens only by magic. However, there is a doorbell - a "loud, clanging bell" that has a tendency to awaken Walburga Black's portrait inside. And he rang the bell and Krecher the black's house elf answered him "come in my lord "and Sirius entered the long hallway that is lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier and complete with ornate portraits on the walls, but the most attracting portrait was his mother that was covered by a curtain moving on he saw. On one side of the entry hall sits a dining room, where a dresser holds the Black family china, complete with the family crest. There is door at the far end of the entry hall and a set of narrow stone stairs leads to the basement, and the house's kitchen. Though less ornate than the floors above, the kitchen is still a large room with a large fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans hang from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table sits in the center of the room, large enough to fit a couple dozen people around it for a meal. And a grand staircase that led to the first and second as well as the third floor each floor has 5 rooms and each room has its own bathroom.

Sirius had a plan he had to change the things in his house he sent for Krecher "summon all the house elves and go upstairs and clean all the rooms and upon the windows I want this house to be spotless and radiating with happiness got it and I want it done by tomorrow or there will be punishment" Krecher said with greeted teeth for he liked the house dark it was his mistress way of living and he hated to change it "yes right away" and rounded the elves and they started their work. Sirius smiled for his plan was set in action and his first part was done.

Moving towards the giant portrait of his mother and removed the curtain and he was assaulted by his mother high pitched sound "Sirius you asshole get out of my house now" he chuckled and said "hi mother missed me I didn't you Bitch this is my house now and you don't own shit got it you filthy arrogant Whore!" and he didn't let her reply and raised his wand and said _"Wingardium Leviosa" _and levitated the portrait and set the picture on the ground and she screamed "What are you doing?" he answered her "getting rid of the garbage" and raised his wand and shouted "_confringo__ " _and the portrait exploded and burst into flames and he just watched her his eyes full of pride until her screams died and he closed the curtains. As he went to his study that is located on the first floor and proceeded to his last step before he started his role as Harry's father.

he summoned Krecher knowing that he is not loyal to him he waited until he was in front of him and said "yes my…"but he didn't continue his sentence since Sirius said "_Stupefy "_and stunned the foul creature and said "I know you're not loyal to me and thus you deserve to die "_Petrifacus Totlus""_and bound the creature who was dazed and then shouted with great anger_ "Reducto" _and the creature exploded and then summoned an elf to clean up the mess that was happy that Krecher was dead.

As the years passed, happiness was found in the house of black once again and Harry's age was nine when Sirius entered his room and said "I have a gift for you for being a great student and for learning all those spells and curses and now you can go head to head with a fifth year student like Tonk's". as Sirius said the name Harry blushed but didn't go unnoticed by Sirius and chuckled and said" go to the lobby and see your gift and behave while I go visit Mooney ok and don't be rough on your gift" and he disappeared leaving Harry alone and he went to the drawer and took out a black jeans and a white shirt that said 'born a player 'with two red girls having horns and he smiled at the memory of having the shirt from Snape as birthday.

He descended the stairway and entered the lobby and he saw a girl wearing black pants and a white top that said 'Harry's pet' and then he began to see all of her body first thing he saw was her perfect body that can rival that of a diva her breasts were small due to her small age he wasn't worried about that her hands were small and her fingers were small as well her face was that of an angel but Harry wasn't dumb at all he knew when the girl grows up will be a beautiful stunning women and he can't wait for that. he always fantasized about the women's body and now he has a pet that can force her to reveal her sex. But he won't since both Sirius and Snape who he considered as his father was raised in a noble way despite his thinking about sex and pleasure then he made a contact with her eyes and saw the blush and he knew why after all he has been developing his body and can easily see how the muscles fill out perfectly he knew that when he reaches at Hogwarts that the girls will line up for him and he was happy for that but another attraction would be his scar that he was famous about and the unmatched dark messy black hair and stunning green eyes .but back to his 'pet' and her eyes were brown and lots of brown bushy hair and large front teeth in overall she was beautiful .

And he said to her "I am your master and there are quite some rules to follow first refer to me in public or when friends are vesting me as your master and when we alone you can call me by my first name Harry potter. Second you will always sleep with me on the same bed" he waited for her screaming but nothing came he looked at her and he saw something weird is lighting in her eye but didn't know what it is so he dropped the subject and she nodded for him to continue which he did saying "Third I will have more than one pet if that bothers you keep it to yourself and only report for me when they attack you in any way got it. Forth do as you are told and you take your commands only from me. Fifth and lastly you will go to Hogwarts School with me since I can sense that you can do magic and you still follow the rules you will always be respected and cared for and appreciated oh you can talk to boys but they can't touch you since your mine break one of these rules and you will be punished got it now what's your name? And from where you came from and why you accepted since of course you had a choice? And he waited for an answer and when he thought that she didn't want to replay she said in a voice that the sirens would make them jealous "my name is Hermione Jean Granger as for where I come from I come from muggle parents that died to the fire that accrued and some white hair man that saved me I guess his name was Dumbledore and took me to a place and summoned many wizards and asked them if they would take me in and said that I have a great future in the wizarding world until a man named Sirius black said that he will take me since I am at the same age of his son harry potter my age is the same as yours which is nine master" she said after watching a small creature walking in and said" what is that master?" he replayed" an elf is like a maid they do the manors cleaning and cooking etc.." and she replied saying that he should set him free it is slavery and is a bad thing but he replied "an elf will die if he has no master to feed from his magic in a way they work then they live besides they like it here and don't run along and disrupt the peace her or you will be punished now let's go to sleep and he saw her blush and he said don't "worry you will get used to it soon and they went upstairs to his room to sleep."

They opened the door and she was assaulted with the fragrance he uses which is pine wood but followed him to the bed and covered them with his with a blanket and hugged her while gently stroking her hair and said to her "I can't wait till you come of age I will explore every part of you with no exceptions and now we sleep."

As 2 years has passed and the relation with harry and Sirius as well as with Snape and Hermione grew and they considered her part of the family and didn't allow her to work in the kitchens and they said that she was harry pet or playmate and both of them had been taught by both Snape and Sirius and they expected the letters to come. At the evening while Harry was practicing his new curse the 3 stared shield and Hermione practicing and dodging curses with Snape 2 letters sent from Hogwarts to both Harry and Hermione stated that they are accepted in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and they sent them the list of requirements for their first year and said to bring all their items before his birthday at 31 September which is his birthday while he waited to get the required elements he brought Hermione a gift which was a collar to wear in Diagon ally .


	7. Chapter 7 the fight

Rise of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters they are owned by j k Rowling but I do own this plot so back off.**

Chapter-7-the fight

Harry gave Hermione a collar as a gift to her so that the people they would encounter know that she is taken. And they departed to Diagon that they reached on foot by passing through The Leaky Cauldron between a bookshop and a music shop by tapping of 5 bricks around the hole in the wall opens the doorway to Diagon Alley as usually the ally was crowded with both wizards and muggles. And Sirius coughed to gain the attention of their group that was formed from Harry and Hermione and Severus Snape and proceeded to say "I will buy all Hogwarts school books and you Snape you will buy them the required items such as a cauldron and a set of crystal phials and the telescopes and for you two you will go and get your customs and your pets and meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour after an hour ok now scatter along" and everyone went on their own way.

After an hour they brought all require books and items minus the wands and harry brought a golden snake and named her Hedwig as for Herminie she got an owl and named her Roxy. And after they ate their sundaes and departed to Olivanders to get their wands as they entered they were greeted by Mr. Olivander a pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper. And he helped him find a wand which was an eleven-inch-long wand made of holly containing a phoenix feather and he was astonished about that particular wand and said "Mr. Potter I praise myself at being able to sell and remember every wand I did but this particular wand was destined to be yours when its brother gave you that scar after all its brother did great thing terrible and dark but great things" and then he turned to Hermione and helped her get a wand which was Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. And as they went outside they found a boy of the same age he had a pale blond hair and gray cold eyes and both locked eyes and the boy said "if it isn't the great Harry Potter the boy who lived" and Harry chuckled and said "let's see pale blond hair gray eyes you must be a Malloy and by your face shape I dare to say that you are son of Lucius Malfoy?"the boy said I see you have done your homework but yes my name is Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and who is that mudblood she is your girlfriend Potter?" looking at the girl until a laugh came from Harry and said "no your quite mistaken there Draco she is not my girlfriend if you can't see the collar that she wears then allow me to help you she is what you call my slave or a pet or even if you want a sex slave your cousin Sirius Black is my adoptive father gave her to me as a gift and I know that Severus Snape is your guardian after he was released from his job as my guardian but he became as well as Sirius my father that means you are related to me now we don't have the same philosophy about people but I suspect you that when I need assistance you will be there to cover me so Draco are we friends?". Draco stared at him for almost three minutes he said "we are not friends we are more hence we are family and we will care for each other till the end ".

when it's time to depart they both said their goodbyes and harry said "meet me tomorrow early on the Hogwarts express Draco see you soon bye "the next day the house elves packed everything they needed and placed their pets in the cages and all the books and they reached the platform 9 ¾ was empty and Harry said to Hermione to wait for him to go to the bathroom and when he returned he saw a boy with red hair and blue eyes with a He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and nose and he knew him and Said out load "Weasley get away from her now" and stormed towards with anger until he was beside Hermione and the boy turned around and said I am Ronald Weasley and even though I don't know you mate this girl I can tell her submissiveness and she is a keeper and I intend to do that" and without waiting any more he raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione and said "_Stupefy_" and red light stroke Hermione and stunned her and said "don't worry I will wake you up when I am done with this pest in a sec " and then they both said "_stupefy__" _and both collided pushing them back apart and proceeded to cast spells while Harry simply dodge them until he saw all the Weasley's and began casting spells until the battle joined and Harry was against Giney, Fred ,George, Molly and Percy he was cornered and looking at Hermione he has one choice and it required to reveal his secrete card and performed a strange movement and shouted "_3 stared shield_ "and a giant triangle formed in front him and all hell broke loose and he was losing energy fast when suddenly he heard 3 familiar shouted "_stupefy_" and down went Ron and Giney and Fred leaving Molly and George and Percy to defend themselves when molly shouted at Sirius "what are you doing Sirius you attack us instead of helping our son taking down this boy?"And Sirius shouted at Molly "how dare you attack my adopted son and the son of both Lily and James potter that helped you to buy the burrow that you live at are you that ungrateful?" but before she replied Harry lost his temper after hearing this he fired not just a spell but the one he read back in the days and was created by Snape and refused to teach him because it is considered deadly he shouted "Omega_ sectumsempra_**"**and 20 cutting lines swirling in the air towards the Weasley's when suddenly Snape appeared in front of the Weasley's and shouted " _3 stared shield_" and a giant shield appeared and the lines collided with the shield and Snape shouted "Impossible this my spell and I created it, it shouldn't be this strong it will break and kill us all Sirius help me" and Sirius shouted "_Stupefy_" and smacked Harry but only got him on his knees when he was about to fuel his anger Draco that was watching impressed with the display shouted "_Stupefy_" but Harry ducked at his final second but was surprised at the speed that Snape took out his second wand and shouted "_Petrifacus Totalus _"and bound Harry . Leaving harry only capable of hearing and seeing since he didn't have the energy enough to fully bind him. and a Harry shouted" why Snape why I trusted you How my mother believed in you but you used her and then told Voldemort where we were hiding I Hate you you…you SNAKE" and he started crying but if any one looked at Snape he was as well crying but then Harry continued "I Harry James Potter here free Severus Snape as my …." but he couldn't continue it since he was stunned and drifted to unconsciousness without knowing who hexed him

On the outside sadness was over ruling the atmosphere and the same time despair and anger were seen on the face of Severus Snape and his Aura is radiating who would have thought that he contained all this magic in him and here Molly said crying "you have to believe me I didn't know he was Lilly and James son I only saw him attacking my son and the dual started and I didn't know why and I didn't ask him can he forgive us we are under his parents dept and know we are under his dept as well please we loved harry as a child and we didn't know please forgive us " and Snape "look at what your son did to me he almost lost me the last thing I have from Lilly I should have killed you and I shall never forgive you and I will have my revenge I will destroy your family Molly I will take your house everything you own which is nothing I will let you feel what I felt at that particular moment " and as he was about to leave Molly broke down into tears and said "please Severus have mercy I will do anything you want to prove to you that we the Weasley's didn't know that this child is the son of Lilly and James potter "he then turned towards her with his wand facing her and said "_legilimens_" and he penetrated her walls and he saw _the Weasley's sitting in the dining room and he heard molly said this year you have Harry potter and it's our responsibility to protect him that means Ron and Fred and George and Percy you will die if you have to understood yes mother after all we own our lives to them and Giney said to Ron to bring her information and autograph of Harry potter _and Snape pulled himself out of her mind and said "ok I will forgive you if harry forgave you " and we went to harry and awakened him and he was surprised where he was he looked around and saw he was around several people and he asked them what happened he said that they saw him fell into unconscious and he stood and dusted himself and walked into 9 ¾ and looked at the watch above the train and saw that he had 30 minutes to spare and he saw those fiery red hair and felt his anger rushing to his head and quickly Molly went to talk to him and explaining everything to him and how she was sorry and that she didn't know him and they were good friends to potters and Sirius interfered finally convinced him except for Ron but he didn't tell them that for he had plans for him then he spotted Hermione and he rushed towards her and said "did any one touch or laid a finger on you?" and she answered him "no master no one " and then he saw Snape looking depressed and he remembered what he almost said and did and he sprinted towards him and gave him a big hug and said "I am sorry father I was angry and I was thinking that you ware betraying me to get rid of the last potter and should have seen that you wanted to protect me from Azkaban and I was blinded by the fact that I wanted to return the damage he gave Hermione and used a spell that I shouldn't use so please forgive me and don't give up on me like everyone else father it you and Sirius I have left please forgive me" and he broke into tears and felt someone rubbing his back he saw Snape smiling at him with red eyes from his much crying session and said "I won't give up on you Harry as long as I live and I forgive you if you promise me to think before you act and don't let your anger and rage blind you at first you feel good and then you will walk into the dark path as Voldemort did please it's you that don't give up on me and remember to keep your promise and know load your things on the train and find for yourself and your friends a compartment the train leaves after 10 minutes and I will see you in Hogwarts"

As Harry left Snape and Sirius that looked like he has a plan but he didn't dwell on the subject and entered the fist compartment and saw their Hermione and Ron and Draco and he sat and mentioned to Hermione to spread her legs for everyone in the compartment to see her pussy that was shaved and opened to let them see and it was something new for the boys and were excited to touch her pussy and they slapped it and then they proceeded to lick it and found that it tastes heavenly until she came with a slutty moan as for Ron he participated in the 'research' and suggested that it is only fair that she returned the favor and the boys nodded and stripped down and unclothed their cocks and one by one she began to suck them but Harry interrupted her and forced her step by step to take Draco's cock until her nose touched his pubic hair and then Draco removed his cock from her mouth and told her to lie down on the couch and he caught her head and started to pound her throat and then she started to gag on his cock but he kept his cock and shouted that he was about cum that's when Harry told him to cum on her pussy and he then removed himself from his mouth and finished himself on her pussy after shooting shot after shot of his cum and let the cum drip to the floor and as well for Ron but he had another idea one that includes spanking and he motioned for her to sit on his legs and asked her to count them he slapped her first time and never hitting the same place twice and after the spanking he let her to sulk him which didn't take too much time to come but this he cummed on the floor and created an even larger puddle of cum on the floor and then harry said that the playtime is over and they are about to reach Hogwarts and they dressed but harry looked at the floor and smirked and ordered Hermione to lick the floor clean and make it spotless which she did happily and then cast on herself a leaning spell and she sat next to harry and he said to her "goof job pet you made me happy but didn't make me cum I am going to take you and ride you till you beg me to stop and I am going to take pleasure from your body slave".

and then the train stopped and the prefects shouted for the first year students to follow them and their he waited for Ron and then when ones looking he whispered in a voice only he and Draco could hear and said "_oblivate"_ and he caught Ron before he hit the ground and said "sorry mate but I don't want anyone to know of what happened " then outside the train they were greeted by a half giant that harry directly knew him for he was Hagrid and he loved the man and gave him a big hug and led them to the boats and Ron that was awakened after he was obliviated said "that it was fucking big" and they all nodded as they all agreed and went through the main gate and were stopped by Minerva McGonagall and she said you will be sorted to Gryffindor and his head is Sirius Black and everyone was stunned that one of the famous Marauders and all the girls sighed and blushed and Sirius gave them a wink Harry swore he saw and heard that someone has fainted Slytherin and his head Severus Snape and we have the Ravenclaws led by Filius Flitwick and lastly the Hufflepuff led by Pomona Sprout and I am Minerva McGonagall the law enforcer and councilor to any house now through the doors you'll journey will begin.

AN: I added a small lemon please tell me if it is good or not and please review until next time see you all


End file.
